


国王的男孩

by Hand_Written



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 11:56:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19869259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hand_Written/pseuds/Hand_Written
Summary: PWP





	国王的男孩

**Author's Note:**

> (´-ω-`)

“要我提醒你们今年国境北部的饥荒还没得到有效治理吗？”长桌尽头的男人头顶华冠，流溢的光彩却比不上那对疏离的蓝眼，指上的名贵的珠宝被他毫不怜惜地敲在桌上：“置办军备？国库里的钱就是养了你们这样一帮废物。”长桌旁的众人低着头不敢言语，无言的沉默随着时间一起凝固。

房间的尽头传来吱呀的声响，接着门又被小心翼翼地关上。朝臣们望向声音的来源，脸蛋红扑扑的男孩望向这头，略长的刘海垂在他的额头右侧；他的双肩上披着带着貂皮的红色披风，国王的颜色；柔软的睡袍下男孩的肚皮高高地隆起让他整个人看起来都柔软得不可思议。

那是国王的男孩。

彼得红着脸小步小步地跑向皱着眉毛的安东尼。男人担心着是不是他们还未出世的孩子出了什么问题，彼得可从不会在他开朝会的时候打扰他。“你是来救我的吗，男孩？”他向彼得展开双臂将香香软软的男孩揉进怀里，将温柔的吻一个又一个印在男孩的额头。低着头的朝臣无一敢对国王与他的宠儿的亲昵言语。安东尼斯塔克，一个铁血帝王，在征服疆界时拥有比父辈更激昂的热情，生来的威严与严酷的手段让全国上下无一不俯首。他的柔情少见至极，却每分每毫都用在了这个男孩身上。

“Anthony，我...我需要你帮个忙。”男孩枕在安东尼的颈侧，他的脸蛋红得厉害，不仅是为将要启口的事，更是因为搂着他的这个坏心眼的男人。Anthony用上了力道不让他逃开，在满屋子的大臣和王公贵族面前。男孩湿润着双眼请求他的君主：“我真的有事，只要一会儿..."

安东尼单手将男孩抱起：“看看你到底有什么请求这么着急。"男孩有些害怕地搂紧了年长者的脖颈。

安东尼托着彼得的小屁股走回男孩的房间，他漫不经心地揉着男孩的臀肉，这里比男孩刚来的时候丰满了很多。他的男孩，他的男孩，他将彼得的名字在唇齿反复咀嚼了好几次。他半生的征服与战斗都指向了山河尽头的这个男孩。

是命运让他们相系。

两年前他的威名震撼了整个大陆，他的军队从东横跨到西。他不吝惜鲜血与金钱，因为他知道自己会得到回报，领土，声明，威严，不尽的珠宝黄金。

他是世界之王。

直到他的铁蹄踏上大陆的最北端，那个终年寒冷不见阳光的城池。那根本没有拿得出手的军队，曾经那是个富饶的国度，被朝廷至国民的荒淫无度挥霍得一干二净。踏平这里甚至不需要出动骑兵，不出一个昼夜这片土地将会归于他的靡下。

城墙上传来老国王粗嘎的声音：“我们要求谈判。"

谈判？他有什么东西可以拿来谈的吗。安东尼毫不留情地嗤笑。

城门打开了，一个穿着袍子的...孩子？被大力地推了出来。那个小小的孩子踉跄着倒在地上，他哭喊着冲向关闭的城门拼命拍打：“Don't leave me father...father！”

他身边的守卫信步向前揪住了那孩子的头发迫使他转过脸来。安东尼不知道老国王安的是什么心把他的孩子丢出来。他骑着马向前去，俯瞰着垂着头浑身颤抖的男孩，就像俯瞰这世间一切事物一样。

男孩抬起了头，他眼里的泪水多得安东尼甚至都不确定他是否能看清自己。

但安东尼看清他了，男孩抬起那双光影流转的双眼那一刻他就清楚他要他。

“我的儿子，Peter Parker。安东尼，他是个双性人，可以给你生下一堆孩子，这可是很罕见的。”

角落里的男孩紧闭的双眼里猛地流出泪水，他用力裹紧了身上的袍子，耻辱得像袍子底下没穿上任何衣服。

“带走他吧，留下这片土地。这是很值得的交易，这里没什么值得你索取的。”

他垂眼看着哆哆嗦嗦的男孩，他的嘴唇被自己咬得鲜红，一双棕色的圆眼睛盈满了泪水。这让安东尼生起了施虐的欲望。白净的脖颈让他看起来比女孩子更要可口，往下是突出的锁骨，再往下就是他白色的袍子。安东尼确信今晚他会把它脱下。

男孩的样子不能让他泛起任何同情心。

他把死命挣扎的男孩抱上马带着军队离开，安东尼在不停尖叫的男孩耳边轻轻地告诉他：“你是我的。”

那个晚上他极其粗暴地占有了男孩。未经人事的男孩恐惧地想要逃离安东尼的桎梏，逃离每一个湿漉漉的吻，逃离每一个对他而言意味不明的抚摸。安东尼毫不留情地捅进他身体里那个耻辱的部位那一瞬，男孩悲怆的哽咽并没换来男人一丝一毫的怜惜。他没有任何尊严地被安东尼压在身下从后面进入，彼得哭叫着爬向前却一次一次被安东尼按着胯骨拖回来。那天男孩在毫无尽头的性事中晕过去又醒过来。他畏惧这个男人，这个征服了几乎整片大陆的暴君，这并不是他一个小男孩可以应付得来的，彼得在安东尼将白浊留在他体内的时候想。


End file.
